Ella no dirá que es amor
by Mari yuki Taisho
Summary: El primer amor duele, Naomi Higurashi lo sabe, sabe que su hija sufre a causa del primer amor, pero duele más el no admitirlo, el no decir abiertamente que es lo que siente por aquel chico, pero lo acepta, sabe que, tarde o temprano, llegara el momento en que Kagome lo diga solita, sin que nadie la apresure, por mientras... Ella no dirá que es amor. Advertencia Universo Alternatvo


**Ella no dirá que es amor**

Inspirado en la canción "No hablare de mi amor" de la película de Disney, "Hércules". Pareja; (Kagome/Inuyasha)

1573 Palabras

La calma llenaba –aparentemente- la casa de la familia Higurashi, habitado por el abuelo Taiga, un hombre de avanzada edad con tendencia a contar trivialidades, la madre de la familia y nuera de Taiga, Naomi Izumi, una bella mujer de buen carácter, tranquila y pacífica, los hijos, Sota, un niño tímido, pero que es muy protector con su madre y hermana, Kagome, la cual pasaba ya por los clásicos problemas de la adolescencia.

— **¡Es un tonto, no lo soporto! –**chilló una joven de largos cabellos azabaches al tiempo que se tiraba a la cama y abrasaba su almohada.

Definitivamente, la casa podía verse tranquila por fuera, pero el cuarto de la primogénita era, en aquellos momentos, un verdadero campo de batalla.

Naomi sonrió dulcemente a su hija, acariciándole la espalda con inmenso cariño. Conocía a su hija, aquella escena ya la habían repetido varias veces en ocasiones pasadas y la causa siempre era la misma, después de todo, tenía nombre y apellido; Inuyasha Taisho.

"_**¿Qué problema hay con que su pequeña acepte que está enamorada?"**_ Para Naomi era algo doloroso ver como su niña sufría, pero contra aquello no podía hacer nada, después de todo a todos en esta vida, en algún momento de la misma, nos toca sufrir por lo mismo, sufrir por amor.

— **Tranquila pequeña, dime, ¿Qué sucedió esta vez? –**preguntó con calma.

Kagome se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, odiaba llorar siempre por él. Respiró hondo, preparándose mentalmente para lo que le diría a su madre. Su confidente.

— **Es Inuyasha, mamá –**dijo la muchacha, con la voz algo quebrada **—. El muy necio no me creyó cuando le conté lo que la zorra de Kikyo le ha puesto los cuernos, ¡El muy ingrato me dijo que **_**"Su linda Kikyo"**_** sería incapaz de hacerle eso –**un hipido salió de los labios de la joven, así como otras lagrimas que, con la misma fueron limpiadas con brusquedad por la joven de ojos cafés **—. Estoy harta mamá, ¡Harta! –**chilló **— ¿Es que todos los hombres son tan ciegos y tontos siempre? –**preguntó, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Naomi aguanto las ganas de reír delante de su hija. **"**_**Si supieras que las mujeres igual llegamos a ser tan o más "ciegas y tontas" que los hombres**_**".** Le retiro con cariño algunos cabellos de la cara, viendo el dolor y la impotencia reflejados en la cara de su hija.

— **No necesariamente cariño –**respondió**. —. Además, hija mía, depende de qué clase de "Ciego" o "Tonto" sea el hombre. No todos son iguales –**explicó.

La joven se acomodó mejor en la cama, quedando sentada en esta con la espalda en la cabecera, mientras abrazaba con fuerza la almohada.

— **Me refiero a ciegos como Inuyasha, Miroku y Kouga –**explicó **—. Kouga es un buen chico, caballeroso y gentil con las chicas, pero siempre anda tras de mí, aun sabiendo de los sentimientos de Ayame por él. Kouga la trata como a un chico más, como otro amigo. Miroku es un tonto. Siempre anda pidiéndole una cita a Sango, pero esta solo lo cachetea ¡Y con justa razón, el muy desvergonzado se la pasa toqueteándole el trasero! Si Miroku mantuviera sus manos lejos de las pompas de las chicas, no tendría las mejillas siempre rojas por cachetadas y Sango POSIBLEMENTE le hubiese dado una oportunidad ya –comentó.**

Naomi aguanto nuevamente la risa, aquellos chicos siempre le causaban gracia. Pues Kouga en reiteradas ocasiones había venido a la casa para pedirle a su hija que saliera con él y a ella que diera su permiso, por lo mismo, solía venir siempre acompañado de remos de flores, dos, generalmente, uno para ella y otro para su hija. Lo admitía, el muchacho era lindo, atento, caballeroso, servicial y un sinfín de buenos adjetivos, siempre que venía platicaba con el abuelo y con Sota, pero, conjunto con sus visitas, daba la mala suerte muy a menudo que Sango y Ayame, amigas de su hija, se encontraban en la casa, al igual que Ayumi, Eri y Yuka.

Dolía ver como la joven pelirroja se aguantaba siempre las ganas de llorar y terminaban comprando varios botes de helado para tratar de animar a la chica de ojos verdes cual jade.

A Miroku no lo conocía en persona, pero, con el tiempo, había escuchado mucho acerca de él por parte de las chicas. Sango ya no sabía ni qué hacer con él, pues resultaba que era hijo de un amigo de su padre y, por tanto, solía frecuentar su casa.

— **Creo que si hiciéramos un concurso de quién de ellos es más ciego o tonto, definitivamente ganaría Inuyasha –**gruñó Kagome, claramente molesta, sacando a su madre de sus pensamientos.

— **¿Y eso por qué hija? –**preguntó Naomi, de tan ensimismada que estaba en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera había escuchado lo que su hija había, seguramente, gruñido en contra de aquel joven que, de antaño, era su mejor amigo desde que usaba pañales.

— **Es que, ¡Argh! –**gruño, claramente frustrada. **— ¡Es un tonto por no fijarse en que esa tipa solo le está viendo la cara! Kikyo parece siempre un tempano de hielo, ¡Aún más que Sesshoumaru! –**chilló

Definitivamente, esa parte podía llegar a ser dudosa para Naomi, pues, conociendo al joven estudiante de derecho, no había nadie que pudiese ser más serio e inexpresivo que aquel muchacho de ya 23 años.

— **Dudo mucho que todos los hombres sean tontos hija, podrían ser despistados, por ejemplo tu padre, mi querido Yamato, era un tanto… **_**lento,**_** podría decirse que ciego usando tu modo de verlo –**dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia.

Como extrañaba a su esposo, su querido Yamato. Lo extrañaba con toda el alma, pero sabía que las cosas sucedían por algo y como le dolió el haberlo perdido. Vio a su hija, una de sus dos grandes razones para seguir viviendo. Yamato, su querido y amado esposo, había muerto cuando Sota tenía cuatro años, era policía, murió al proteger a una persona en medio de una balacera, cumplió con su deber, sí, pero dejo solos a los suyos. Sus hijos.

— **¿Cómo era papá, mamá, era igual que Inuyasha? –**preguntó la joven con nostalgia en su voz, ella tenía nueve años cuando su padre había muerto. Que falta le hacía.

Naomi abrazó a su hija, consiente de la tristeza que embargaba a la joven de 17 años.

Pensó mucho en su respuesta antes de contestar, recordando cómo había sido aquel maravilloso tiempo que paso a su lado, desde que lo conoció a finales de la secundaria.

— **Yamato era un gran hombre, pero muy despistado a decir verdad, nos conocimos durante nuestro último año de secundaria, íbamos a escuelas diferentes, pero una casualidad hizo que yo encontrara su pase para entrar al examen de admisión en la prepa a la que ambos asistiríamos en un futuro –**dijo con nostalgia, recordando a aquel despistado joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules **— ¡Tu padre ni cuenta se había dado de que se le había caído!, después de eso, nos reencontramos cuando dieron los resultados, ambos habíamos entrado y fue ahí donde supe que él tenía novia, una joven a la que yo había visto con otro joven antes, así como a ti no te creyó Inuyasha hoy, tu padre tampoco me creyó a mí y comenzamos a llevarnos mal, a mí me dolía pues él me agradaba, pero esa tal Kagura siempre lo engañaba con su mejor amigo, Naraku, intente decírselo, pero Yamato no me creía, después de todo Naraku era su amigo desde la primaria, cuando los encontró un día, termino con Kagura y me pidió disculpas, iniciamos una relación y después de terminar la prepa, al medio año nos casamos. Él era tierno, alegre, muy cariñoso pero demasiado despistado, pero aquello desaparecía a la hora de ponerse el uniforme –relató la mujer.**

— **Ya veo, ¡Papá e Inuyasha no se parecen en nada! Mientras que papá siempre fue un buen hombre, Inuyasha es un terco, testarudo, inmaduro, infantil…**

Nuevamente, Naomi se perdió en sus pensamientos, le causaba gracia que su hija se encontrara de la misma forma que ella durante el tiempo que Yamato no le creía sobre Kagura y Naraku, ¡Ella solía decir lo mismo de su querido Yamato! Y es que para ese entonces ella no lo aceptaba, pero estaba enamorada.

Una risilla se escapó de sus labios, llamando la atención de su hija, quien seguía enumerando los defectos del joven Taisho, aquel joven que era su amigo desde que usaban pañales.

— **Hija, estás enamorada –**afirmó. Kagome podría decirle lo que quisiera pero ella lo sabía desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Su niña estaba flechada y eso, por más que uno lo negara, no se podía evitar, sino, que le preguntarán a ella.

Kagome se sonrojo completamente, dándole, silenciosamente, la razón a su madre.

— **¡Eso no es cierto! –**chilló la chica de 17 años.

— **Quizás, hija mía, ahora no quieras admitirlo, pero un día lo harás Kagome. Lo harás sin miedo a nada, porque tendrás a Inuyasha a tu lado –**dijo Naomi, sonriente.

La joven inicio a protestar con vehemencia, pero a Naomi no le importaba, ella había pasado por lo mismo antes, con Yamato. Tarde o temprano Inuyasha se daría cuenta de la traición de Kikyo y buscaría a Kagome para pedirle perdón por dudar de ella, lo demás sería cosa de ellos, pero, conociendo a su hija, hasta que ese momento no llegara, ella _**no dirá que es amor**_**.**


End file.
